


Пандора

by saint_cruiser



Category: Symbiont Series (Gamebooks Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Regret, overuse of mythological references, please someone help zharkov, this man is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_cruiser/pseuds/saint_cruiser
Summary: Пандора (греч.) — всем дарованная.
Relationships: Иван Соболев/Оператор 5





	Пандора

А _если мы остаёмся предельно честны,_

_К чему телефон доверия?_

  
Владимир Жарков проснулся. Так, как будто бы его откуда-то выкинули, отключили от системы жизнеобеспечения, сбросили телефонную трубку, прервали песню на половине строки. Иронично — поэтому он и не любил иронию. Без очков вселенная казалась такой же нечеткой, как фильм в плохом качестве, но он смог понять, что сейчас где-то четыре часа утра, он лёг спать в одежде и совсем, совсем, совсем не хотел просыпаться. 

Он посмотрел в темноту.

Темнота посмотрела в него в ответ, и у темноты были глаза Соболева. 

Соболев — разновидность триггера, видимо. Все мысли о Соболеве должны быть спрятаны-удалены-выброшены. 

Оператор поймал себя на мысли о том, что даже не знает, какого цвета у Соболева (были) глаза, и понял, что уже пора встать с постели. 

Чай получился неестественно красным. Похожим на кровь. Жарков успел пожалеть о том, что сделал не кофе. Кофе — всегда кофе. Даже когда его называют в среднем роде. Кофе просто не может получиться красным. Кофе — не триггер. 

Когда чай выпит, остаётся ничего. Как будто кто-то убрал все помехи, но вместо чистого звука — чистая тишина.

Тишина давит на уши, и он невольно включает телевизор. По телевизору — научный канал. По телевизору говорят про нейробиологию. Нейробиология — это триггер. Все, что связано с триггером — триггеры. Триггеры, триггеры, триггеры. 

Из Жаркова никудышный король драмы — он просто выключает телевизор. 

Он не знает, сколько дней пройдёт, прежде чем это закончится. Этим надо переболеть, а потом — пройдёт, затянется, перестанет дергать сердце. Это больше, чем любая существующая мантра.  
  


_Доктор Соболев, Иван Евгеньевич, нейробиолог, сотрудник отдела «Б»: заражённые ткани, специальная подготовка отсутствует, навыки выживания в чрезвычайных ситуациях отсутствуют._

Мантра с послевкусием панихиды. Некролог — только если бы было фото в чёрной рамке, можно было бы узнать, какого цвета (были) его глаза. 

Это так не работает — незачем избавляться от триггеров, если используешь весь их список молитвой для атеиста. Пандора — всем дарованная, о эгоизм, имеющая все и вечно желающая большего — до смерти, буквально. Он, Оператор (иногда кажется, он недостоин своего настоящего имени, так часто оно засекречено-спрятано-утаено), тоже эгоист — обменявший чужую жизнь на свою собственную. Тот тип эгоистов, которых так много в мыслях и книгах, кто с ласковой улыбкой отведёт тебя на смерть, продаст за тридцать серебряных монет, заботливо подведёт к пыточному креслу во имя высшего правителя. 

Когда сосуд Пандоры (ящик — излишество перевода, раздражающая мелочь, там был чертов сосуд с чёртовой пробкой) открыт, уже поздно прекращать игру в кошки-мышки, потому что боль уже на свободе; когда сосуд Пандоры захлопнут в панике, слишком много и слишком мало остаётся внутри. 

Кто-то, кто придумывал названия для операций, думает Оператор, был слишком проницателен. Болезненно проницателен.

Все на своих местах. Соболев, должно быть, мертв в закупоренной лаборатории. Оператор 5 — здесь, в полном одиночестве, наедине со своей виной. Надежда — на дне слишком рано захлопнутого сосуда. 

Надежда на чужое спасение исчезает на рассвете вместе с надеждой на собственное — снова этот чудовищный эгоизм. Может ли надежда принадлежать каменной стене с таким же каменным сердцем? У него была надежда однажды, чьё-то дарованное доверие, искренняя вера, восхищение им. Как он потратил все это? И достоин ли хоть чего-то теперь? 

Жизнь продолжает свой ход, как будто сосуд запечатан, а надежды никогда не существовало.


End file.
